


局长操我【完】

by Tremella



Series: 间谍小秘书 [1]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 很雷，文很对题，就是这么个糟糕的故事。写来是想试一下第一人称BG黄，以及抒发玛丽苏心理。里面对C的办公室的描述和他几个秘书，来自于那本传记《C：The Secret Life of Sir Stewart Graham Menzies, Spymaster to Winston Churchill》。那个琼斯小姐，被传说是孟局的一个情人，在他退休和第三次结婚之后，自杀了。孟局说德语的梗。他应该是会德语，我记得他在念书的时候学过，并且还在战前访问过几次德国。当然这里第一人称这个德国女间谍，是我瞎胡编的。





	1. Chapter 1

我是新来的，佩提格鲁小姐、琼斯小姐和米勒小姐在这里都已经工作很久了。我只是来分担一部分米勒小姐的工作，打字。虽然实际上我也挺希望能做到另外两个小姐的那些工作——处理文件和安排事务，但是现在我也很满意了。  
严肃的佩提格鲁小姐和米勒小姐已经下班了，琼斯小姐和我接替她们的工作。琼斯小姐是个褐发美人。  
C还没回来。他又去邱吉尔那里了，好像每天早晨的例行汇报还不够似的。琼斯小姐今天不太舒服，她觉得C可能回很晚才回来，她无法撑到那个时候，所以她早早地就回去了她的单身宿舍。  
于是这里只有我一个人。C办公室加装了隔音层的大门紧闭——那儿的钥匙只有C和佩特格鲁小姐有，代表是否可进入的红灯和绿灯都灭着，我坐在门外过道中属于我的办公桌前，没开大灯，只亮着我打字机前的台灯，昏昏欲睡。

过了一阵我听到了脚步声。C回来了。“琼斯小姐？伊芙？”  
“抱歉，我是奥利维亚——琼斯小姐她有点不舒服，就先回去了——现在只有我一个人。”我起身，C站在过道中。我稍微低下了头，实际上我并不太敢直视C，我知道他并不是一个温和的人，而战时紧张的工作更叫他的脾气变得有些暴躁——但不是由于这个。当我望向C的时候，我的脸颊经常无法控制地烧起来——即使五十多岁了他还是个非常有魅力的男性。  
“您有什么需要我做的吗？”我问。  
“……也没什么了。我准备离开了，你也回去吧。”他转身准备进去他的办公室。他身上有一股酒味和烟味——在去邱吉尔那儿之后总会变成这样，还带着一些疲惫，但是显然并没有喝醉。  
“琼斯小姐……她做的事情我也可以……”我不知道我怎样才能不太尴尬地表达我的愿望。不过这至少成功叫他停下来了。我觉得他能理解我话中的意思。这或许并不是一个非常愚蠢的话，因为如果他没有满足我再那方面的愿望，我们也可以心照不宣地把它当成只是一个对工作分配上的不满。  
“嗯哼？”他询问似的望着我。我抬起眼睛直视着他。  
“奥利维亚。”他叫了我的名字，这是第一次，“你是个聪明的姑娘。”  
我知道我虽然有一头金发，但却也长了个看起来挺机灵的脸——和琼斯小姐完全是相反的类型，我不知道我能否成功。  
“您需要来一杯咖啡吗？或者茶？”我自顾自地没话找话。  
他抬起手来，带着点试探地把我卷曲的金发向后梳——他的手精瘦有力，我不禁想象着它在我身上做一些别的事。我没有躲闪开，甚至还勾起了一点嘴角——我叫他看到了我的表情，我想叫他知道，我还想要更多。

“进屋去。”我终于等到了这句话。我难以掩饰心中的喜悦，等着他从口袋中拿出钥匙打开那扇厚重的门，并让我先进去——事实上我都没怎么来过里屋。他仔细把门再次锁好，然后又一次用他那双似乎能看透一切的眼睛看着我：“你确定你想要这个？”  
我点点头，有些笨拙地主动凑近他。于是他捏着我的下巴，低下头吻了下去。他的嘴里有酒精味，还有汤力水带有苦涩的甜味。我帮他脱下外套挂在门边的衣架上，在此期间我们的嘴唇也是若即若离。之后他把我带向了他的“宝座”——他坐在上面，而我跨坐在他腿上。我的裙子被掀起来一部分，他的手捏着我的屁股和大腿，还弹了一下我的吊袜带。我犹豫了一下，便脱掉套装的上衣，当我正要再脱掉衬衫的时候C制止了我。“现在并不暖和。”他说。我把胳膊搭在他肩膀上，等待着他什么时候准备更进一步，脱掉我的内裤——它已经湿了。  
C把他无名指上的戒指摘下来，放到抽屉里。我不知道哪里来的勇气，竟然对他这个动作笑了笑。他当然察觉到了。“只是怕伤到你。”他说。然后他就把我的内裤——他肯定早就发现我湿成了这样——他并没有把它脱下来，只是隔着那湿漉漉的布用手顶着那里，甚至还冲我挑了挑眉毛。我羞得想把脸埋在他的肩头。隔着布料的轻轻触碰并没有持续多久，之后他用一根手指把我的内裤拨到一边，另一根伸过去沾了些那令人羞耻的粘液，而后按在我最敏感的部位——我忍不住扭动躲闪着，我想要更多却又觉得这刺激太过强烈。我双腿不能控制地颤抖着，膝盖夹着C还整齐地穿着西裤的腿。  
当C把他的手指插进去的时候，那里已经湿得不行，他没什么阻碍的就伸进去了两根手指，然后是三根，而拇指还揉着我前面。我搂着他的肩头，他身上的烟味混着古龙水味，并不叫人反感。他有些慵懒地抽插着，而拇指却有些粗暴地按着——我喜欢这样，我喜欢粗暴和稍微疼痛一些的——而当他把手指勾起来的时候，我忍不住在上面扭动着自己——感谢这里良好的隔音，我不用特别压抑着我发出的羞耻的声音。  
当我到达高潮的时候他停下了手上的动作——谢天谢地，否则我的感官就要过载了——我喘着粗气，腰不受控制地挺动，而下面夹着C的手指，在那里痉挛着——直到痉挛变慢到停止，他才把手指抽出来。过了一阵我的呼吸才恢复正常。他用干净的那只手又拢着我的头发：“感觉不错？”  
我点点头。我愚蠢地坐在C的腿上，刚刚在他的手中经历了非常棒的一次高潮，现在却不知道该干什么，是否该主动“为他提供一些服务”，我连把手伸向他的西裤，甚至去看看他那里的凸起，都不敢。通常我在获得这样的肉体满足后，会有一段时间完全提不起任何和这有关的兴趣，但是这次不是，我还是想——我还是想——

“如果暂且还满意的话——”C这样询问着我，“要不要继续？”  
我点了点头，都无法发出声音和抬起眼睛直视他。  
“好。”他挑了挑眉毛，看着我。我意识到我或许应该主动一点——于是便把手伸过去，我努力不去介意自己脸上有多烫，只是低着头，摸索着尝试解开他的皮带扣和拉链，然后摸到了他的——  
他把我抱起来，放到写字台上。“有点硌。”他有些抱歉地表示。他褪下我碍事的内裤，裙子被堆到腰际，他托着我的两条腿叫它们张开，吊袜带后边的带子似乎松掉了一个，我居然还能注意到这种事。然后我终于被充满了。他慢慢地插着——很深很胀，他这时才解开我的衬衫的几个扣子，只是把我的胸衣往上推了推，露出我大半个胸部。我正想挣扎着起来把后面的搭扣解开，他却说，不用了，足够了。他捏了捏我一边的胸部，当他随意碰到乳头的时候我忍不住叫出来并下意识地夹得更紧。他发现了这一点之后，两只手都过来做着这样的事，我双手只能抓着写字台冰冷坚硬的边缘。他逐渐加快了速度，又拉起我的一条腿架在肩膀上——这样变得更深，我几乎无法承受，在他捂上我的嘴的时候我才意识到我叫得有多大声，即使这里隔音良好也有些危险。我立即开始抑制自己的声音，然而被捂住嘴这种被掌控的感觉又很棒。撞击我最深处产生的酸痛和酥麻混在一起，的当他放下我的腿的时候，我忍不住勾起腿向他乞求更多。  
“喜欢这样？”他问。我嗯了一声。  
然后他干脆抱起了我，坐回椅子上——这似乎比刚才那样还要严重——但是现在可以我自己掌握节奏，他也默许我了。于是我便前后摆动着——那感觉真是太好了。他托着我的屁股揉着，而后突然想起来什么似的要求我先停一下。他退出来的时候我难以想象的失落。他把几根手指伸进去，“非常湿。”他感叹道。我的脸红得不行。还好他又插了进去，而沾了我的体液的手指则伸到了我后面——我咬着嘴唇控制着自己不要叫得声音大，然而那是完全不同的感受，并不疼，有些奇怪，并且更加羞耻。“没试过这个？”他问。我摇了摇头。他缓慢地转动着手指，似乎进入的不太多，但我已然无法分心继续我的动作。这叫他有点不满，催促着我继续，另一只手扶着我的胯辅助着我的动作。但是那被撑开的感觉叫我无法不去注意，我逐渐适应并迅速喜欢上了这种摩擦感觉，攀着他的肩头，享受着两处地方都被使用着。  
“奥利维亚。”他叫着我的名字。我喜欢这样，我想叫他喜爱我，我不能奢求更多的，至少……能爱我的身体，我希望能叫他满意，对这个身体满意。我压低了声音呻吟着，渴望他的触碰，渴望他在我耳边说我那里有多么湿多么紧多么热。  
“如果您不介意，我想听您用德语叫出来。”  
我开始甚至没反应过来这句话C是用德语说的。  
“您说什么？”我问。  
“小姐——虽然我还不知道您的真名。”他啃咬着我的锁骨和脖颈，继续说着，“不过肯定不是奥利维亚，对不对？”  
“您在说什么啊？”我继续问着，我想推开他，但是他一只手牢牢地掌握着我的胯部，另一边的手指还又向我后面深入了一点，我的喘息不禁加重。  
“不想承认？”他松开了我的脖子，“起来，请转过身去。”  
我没有反应，他干脆就把我抱起来，翻过去按在写字台上，我听见抽屉打开又合上，我的双手就被什么绳子绑在了背后。还没反应过来怎么回事，我的屁股就被似乎是马鞭那样的东西抽到了。我惊叫出来。我知道C是个马术爱好者并精于此道，但没想到他办公室里有这种东西，并用在了我身上。  
“嘘……小声一点。”C在我耳边说着，又捂住了我的嘴。那一下很疼，我的屁股灼烧般地痛，我试图蹬着腿反抗，但是也无济于事，反而又挨了一下子。  
我衣服被解开的胸部贴着写字台，当乳头蹭到那凉凉的木头时我瑟缩了一下——他连这个也没放过，“还是很敏感。”他说。我忍不住流下眼泪。他用三根手指插进我那里，和之前相比他手指的动作也变得粗暴，钻刁地探索着各个方向，我扭动着想要逃离，但适得其反。而他松开了按着我嘴的手，“忍住了别出声。”他又给我来了一下子。我不知道为什么要听从他，但就是努力地咬紧了嘴唇，只在喉咙里发出了一点声音。  
“好姑娘，夹得更紧了。”他说，然后一下接着一下继续抽打着——我不知我是已经麻木了还是他下手变轻了。我浑身的肌肉在这样的刺激中一直紧张着，大腿紧绷得几乎在颤抖。我低声呜咽着，他抽出在我体内的手指，伸到我嘴边，我知道我有多湿，我也尝到了自己——这不由得叫我的眼泪更止不住。他的手掠过我的眼睛附近——“这里也湿成这样了。”他这么说。  
我已经难以分辨我感受到的是什么情绪，是后悔、不甘、委屈，还是怎样。我无法从我本该扮演的角色中找到一个合适的反应——是的，C说的对，我不叫奥利维亚。我能把英语说得没有德语口音，所以我在这儿。我本该尽量多地获得情报然后偷偷传送给我的祖国。但是我已然暴露了。我不知道他从什么时候看出来的：我的假身份几乎天衣无缝，我的行为似乎也没什么疑点。  
这时他又插入了我。我不禁憎恨起我的身体，在这种情况下还是获得了满足。这个方向他插得那么深，但是却变得出奇的温柔，我觉得我的那里紧紧地裹着他。他的手指轻轻擦过我屁股上刚刚被打过的地方，仿佛在抚慰着我，“你不知道你这样有多漂亮。”我的屁股上肯定都是纵横的红印。“你这么美……”他伏下身在我耳边说着。我不是没被人称赞过漂亮，但我不知道我为什么对他的称赞那么渴求。实际上勾引C并不是指挥官对我的要求，只是一个可能的选项。我们知道他有一个精神有些问题的妻子，而我在过来几天之后就推测出了琼斯小姐和他的关系，我本来是觉得我可以利用到这一点，我甚至没向指挥官去报告我的计划。但是现在却这样——“……我都有些不舍得直接叫他们枪毙你。”他拨开我搭在脸上的头发，压低了声音继续说着，“或许可以射在里面，然后把你在监狱关上一阵。”他停顿了一下继续说道：“说不定你怀孕了，他们就会出于人道而留你一条命。”我啜泣着，浑身的肌肉由于害怕而紧绷着。我的教育告诉我不能惧怕死亡，我们宣誓的时候都觉得我们一定能做到这一点。我不知道那些男孩子们到了战场上是否会有对死亡的畏惧，但我现在是真切地感受到了。  
他似乎感觉到我的恐惧似的，捞起我的上身，贴近他自己，又把一只手伸到我前面，以令我疯狂的手法按着那里，“怎么样，要不要我射进来？”他又向上摸着我的小腹，似乎在暗示着我小腹隆起的状态。  
我不知道我应该恐惧被枪毙还是在监狱生下孩子。我脑子里飞快地思索着可能的对策。我努力叫我说出的话音相对连贯，不被我无法忍住的啜泣和呻吟打断——那挺困难，我只能还是断断续续地，听上去非常可怜而无力：“我……我可以说你……和你的秘书们，有着……不正当的关系。”我在这种情况下居然还能坚持使用英语。但是我这样的威胁听起来那么没有说服力。  
“哦？怎样的关系？”他故作温柔地放慢了速度，好像我们只是一对普通的在办公间隙偷情的上下级，“先不说我所在的位置比我的这种行为重要多少，就说他们会相信一个敌方的间谍吗？”他这么说着，而手上却温柔地玩弄着我的胸部。他的胸膛从后面贴着我的后背，我隔着我的衬衫都能感觉到凉凉的扣子，他的胳膊环着我，手指夹着一边的乳头，然而，我在这样的状况下却感到一种奇怪的安全感，这简直难以置信，但是我真的就是获得了自从深入敌营之后久违的放松。  
“嗯？还有什么要说的？”他干脆又抱起我，坐回了他的椅子上。我安稳地被他的那根家伙固定在他腿上。我不知道我是怎么想的，甚至觉得在监狱中生下C的孩子，不失为一种不错的选择——总之是比直接枪毙了的好。我完全没有思考这种事情的不合实际，就寻思着怎么能让他射在我里面——我开始又一次主动地控制节奏，在那上面晃着自己，我能感到我的深处被它摩擦着。他一只手伸到前面按着我那敏感的地方，一只手还环着我的胸，有一搭没一搭地捏着我的乳头：“做得不错。”他似乎很满意，但我不知道什么时候才能达到我的目的。  
这时候C桌上的电话响了。他等待那东西响了两声，然后说：“不帮我把它拿过来吗？我以为你现在还是我的秘书。”我只得停下，并伸手把电话听筒拿过来给他。“继续，别出声。”他命令着我。我一度非常想冲着电话那端的未知人物求救，或者说干脆发出声音来败坏他的名声。

……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ………………我居然把这个破玩意写完了

我不知道电话那边的人是谁，但是对方大概惊异于C在这个时间还在办公室。我听见C回答着：“之前不知为何我这里有老鼠的痕迹，后来我放了个老鼠夹，果然夹到了一只——我正在收拾这个……没关系我自己来就行，我可不想叫我的姑娘们明早被吓到。”这个恶毒的家伙，我心中骂着。他这也是说给我听的，他在告诉我，我和老鼠一样不值得同情，没有人会来救我。在说这样的话的时候，他还不忘扶着我的大腿，示意我继续服务于他，而当我报复性地夹紧了他的那根东西时，他用手捏着我的屁股，但是讲电话的声音还是如此平稳。  
他又在电话里做出一些简短的回应，就结束了。而在这期间，我已经停下来一阵的眼泪又不争气地流下来了。  
“怎么了，我可爱的小耗子？”他把下巴搭在我肩膀上，在我耳边用德语这么称呼着我。我不由得打了个激灵，而又因他这种不合时宜的温柔对待更加止不住眼泪。我闭上眼睛，已经无法分辨我的眼泪是因何种情绪而流出来的了。  
他继续靠在我的肩头，一边的胳膊环住我的身子，另一只手甚至翻出了一个手帕试图擦去我的眼泪：他表现得如同个体贴的爱人——我当然知道这只是他做出来的假象，为的是……为的是——我不知道他这是为了什么：为了叫我招供？为了叫我投诚？我已经是对任何方面都没有价值的了，我身份低微，在第三帝国也从未接触过什么机密，我没有任何能够招供的了。  
“我什么都不知道。”我不由得说了出来。他似乎没意识到我这句话因何而起，也就没有回应，只是把一只手伸到我的下方，似乎在指明我们交合着的部位，叫我注意到我自己是怎样被充满的。这还不止，他甚至尝试着再向里面伸一根手指——这叫我不禁害怕地叫出声，但是那里足够润滑，他的手指并没什么阻碍。“没关系，放松。”他在我耳边这么安慰着。  
他的手指勾起来，这叫我有种异样的感觉——将近失禁——我祈求他停下，然而发出的只是断断续续的可怜的单词，他却只在我的耳边继续诱惑着我要放松——最终他还是没有放过我，我的下体在他手上又涌出了一股液体——我不知道那是什么，也不想去思考，我的身体获得了愉悦，内心却已经羞耻到极限。他只是把那些液体擦去，还好没有再说出什么话叫我感到更难受。  
他环住我的身子，示意我起来——他还在我体内，而我双腿打颤，几乎站不起来，最终还是他直接将我抱起来，并将我转过来，又平躺回了写字台上。我又和他面对面了，而我即使已经被泪水模糊了双眼，还是不敢与他对视，只是闭上眼把头歪到一边。  
但是他又一次捏住了我的下巴，开始吻我的嘴唇，甚至比之前那次还要温柔和耐心，然后向下，从颈部蔓延到我的乳房。“你其实有别的选择。”他咬着我的乳头，用舌头绕着，叫我忍不住向上凑，“比如，忘掉你该死的任务。或者，帮我们个忙，也救救你自己，告诉我们你的联络员。”他拢着我的金发，“这应该比被枪毙好一些吧，或者你更想在监狱里被问询？”他捏着我带着鞭痕红肿的屁股，“可没这么温柔了。”  
我不知道回答什么，还好之后他又充满了我。我试图去思考他所说的“别的选择”。按着那样我就要背叛我的祖国，这是怎样的罪过啊。然而我还想到了我在英国的这一段时间，知道了我们英勇的军队在东线西线的残暴——虽然我知道这是敌对国的宣传手段，并且战争本就该如此；但我亲身经历了轰炸，与伦敦的市民一同躲在防空洞中——我不知道我们的战争是否正义，看起来并不像我在国内想象得那样。但是我难道要为此就背叛了？我对自己微不足道的性命的爱惜超过对祖国的？  
C似乎发现了我的走神，他把手伸到我的喉咙，掐住——我能感觉到呼吸困难，颈动脉疯狂地跳动着，但是他有分寸，我没有真的昏过去。  
“考虑好了么？”他问，“要不要我射在里面？”没有一个选择是可行的，任何选项都是死路一条。我意识到我一直作为一个微不足道的零件，从未想到自己要去争取什么，实现什么，或许我本就是个无价值的人，在任何情况下都不值得怜悯。我不由得又为我自己而哭泣起来。  
“哦，奥利维亚……”他叫着我的假名字，“事情并不像你想象得那么难。”他凑在我的耳旁，“我们可以继续这样下去。你去给你的上线提供一些无关紧要的假情报，然后把更多的事情告诉我。”他顿了顿，又说，“你难道不喜欢这样吗？”为了增强他的说服力，他把手又伸到我下身，揉着我敏感的地方——我忍不住夹得更紧，却更加感觉他的那根东西在我体内的形状和每次抽送时的开拓：这两种刺激叫我没过多久就又颤抖着高潮了。  
“你的回答呢？”他问。我几近昏迷，已经不知道他要问的是什么。但是我不想死，也不想坐牢，我宁愿做C的奴隶，用我的身体满足他的一切要求。他继续问道：“我要不要射在里面。”我下意识地摇了摇头，语无伦次地表达着我的愿望。  
“好的。”他回答着，我没想到他能够满足我的请求。他离开了我的身体，并将我拉起来，自己则坐回了椅子上。“请你吸它。”他就这么命令着，如同要求我整理文件或者接电话一样。我听话地埋身在他两腿之间，我尝到了自己的味道，还有他的。他抚摸着我的头发，我能感觉到他的大腿在绷紧。“如果你不介意的话——”我当然不介意，我把嘴唇压得更紧，然后就感受到那一阵阵脉冲般的——他喘着粗气，脑袋向后仰，“很好。”他夸赞着我，我绷着嘴唇退出来，没有漏出一滴。而当我把那些东西都咽下去的时候，他微笑了一下。

他起身，把液体拭干净，整理衣服，把窗户打开，散去屋内糟糕的气味。我发现即使在做了这种事情之后，办公室里和他的衣着上也没留下什么明显的痕迹。我的衣服上也是，除了我红肿的屁股大腿和瑟瑟发抖的小腿。他拉我起来，并帮我扣上吊带袜的扣子，把裙子尽量弄回平整的样子。我不敢和他目光接触，只是低着头，整理着我的衬衫和西服外套。  
“对这样的交易是否满意？”他问道。我说不出来话，只能点了点头。明天还是和往常一样，但是一切都不一样了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （小耗子是德语里挺常见的爱称，通常就是叫那些瘦小机灵、叫人有保护欲的小女孩）


End file.
